24fandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Reed
Meredith Michelle Reed was a journalist working for the New York Courier in Season 8. Reed had been involved in a secretive affair with Kamistani President Omar Hassan and initially suspected to be his assassin, but was cleared. Later on, she was the woman to whom Jack Bauer reached out to to inform her of the evidence proving the real complicity in Hassan's death, and Jack entrusted her with a copy of the recording. Before Day 8 :View Meredith Reed's profile at Character profiles. Meredith Reed worked as a correspondent at the White House during the Noah Daniels administration. Six months before Day 8, Reed met President Omar Hassan at a conference of oil ministers. After meeting, Hassan agreed to an interview with her and they met at his hotel lobby twice. At some point, they started a relationship. Day 8 Meredith Reed arrived at the United Nations for the peace treaty sign of Presidents Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan. However, upon arriving at the security checkpoint, the security guard told her that her credential had been revoked. When she insisted, the guard told her to step away. After walking out, she called Hassan and told him what had happened. He assured her that he would have the matter resolved. Almost at 5:00pm, Farhad Hassan went down to the lobby and let her in. However, he also warned her not to harm Hassan. Once inside the building, Reed was arrested by Agent Manners and other security agents. She was immediately brought to CTU where Brian Hastings told her what she was being charged with. When she denied the charges, Hastings ordered her to be taken into an interrogation room with a full biometric package. In the meantime, CTU discovered incriminating files on a hard drive in her apartment. interrogating Reed.]] After she was prepared for the interrogation, Brian Hastings came to the room and started questioning about her relationship with President Omar Hassan. At some point, the specialist told Hastings that she was withholding information. Hastings pressed on her until she revealed she was having an affair with Hassan. Not believing it, Hastings left her to corroborate her story. After Hassan corroborated Reed's statement and the true assassin was discovered, Hastings released Meredith offering her an official apology. She then met with Hassan in one of CTU's meeting rooms. Hassan, relieved to see her released, told her that he had decided to finish their relationship. Heartbroken, she left the building. Just after 12 PM, Gary Klausner approached Meredith at work and complimented her for her piece on Hassan. He also offered Abby to help her with some fact-checking, but Meredith declined. Gary assured her that he could help if she needed anything because he knew what Hassan meant to her. At this moment, an assistant told Meredith she had a call from Jack Bauer. He wanted to give her evidence to the cover-up of the Russian involvement in Hassan's death, and told her to meet him at a coffee shop on Turner's Department Store. When she arrived, Jack pulled her to safety as Russian operatives closed in to murder them both. When they got to a warehouse with Jim Ricker and Pavel Tokarev she realized Jack had used her to get to Pavel. But Jack also reminded her that the evidence was real, and handed it off to her. Jim then removed her to let Jack interrogate Pavel. Meredith, knowing the man would be tortured, begged and tried to change Jack's mind: she believed the evidence would be enough, but Jack sent her away. She watched the video evidence, and tried to convince Jim to stop the interrogation, but he refused. After escaping the scene of Pavel's death, Meredith refused to go any further before Jack explained everything. He told her that she had to break the story that Russians were involved in Hassan's death if he didn't make it. He told her to go to her publisher and get the story out. Jack left and Meredith called her publisher - Gary Klausner - who agreed to meet her. However, he did not come to the coffee shop to meet. He called the location and spoke to Meredith, telling her that the FBI was at their office searching through everything and asking where she was. Klausner told her that he would try to call Ed Sampson at the Justice Department but until then, she had to lay low. She left the shop and went to a hotel, where she tried to get in contact with Dalia Hassan to tell her about the evidence. Dalia was in a meeting so she spoke with Kayla instead. Kayla said that her mother would not want to speak to her, but Meredith told her about the Russian's involvement in her father's death. She gave Kayla her number and hung up. Moments later, FBI agents arrived and arrested her, taking the evidence away and giving it to President Allison Taylor. Dalia tried to get in contact with Meredith but was unable, so she personally questioned the President regarding Reed's allegations of the Russian involvement in her husband's murder. President Taylor did privately confirm the truth of Meredith's story, but, she coerced Dalia to bury it for the purpose of preserving the treaty. Background information and notes * Meredith Reed was originally going to be a member of the main cast of Season 8. * The number that Meredith gives to Kayla Hassan at around 1:50pm is 212-555-0121. * Reed appears in pre-recorded footage on Vladimir Laitanan's TV in Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:News media staff Category:Living characters